


Met You Through My Service Dog

by LumityLover14, TalistoShipper16



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alador Blight is a good dad, Alternate Universe - Human, Amity is an environmentalist, Bisexual Camila Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Canon Lesbian Character, Chance Meetings, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Parent Camila Noceda, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, King is an actual cat, Lesbian Amity Blight, Odalia Blight sucks, Owlbert is a domesticated owl, Physical Disability, Protective Eda Clawthorne, Protective Siblings, Service Dogs, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumityLover14/pseuds/LumityLover14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: In a world where all the witches are humans, Amity meets Luz through some specific circumstances - where Odalia is still a horrible parent, but Alador is a good dad, the twins are nicer, where Eda and Camila are married - how will this play out?
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collaboration between TalistoShipper16 and LumityLover14, we hope you enjoy this story.

Hello, and welcome to our first collaborative effort as authors!

You may refer to us as 'Thing One & Thing Two' or by 'Shipper Creature & Lumity Fanatic'

Or you can refer to us by name, 'Ari & Alys'.

But in other news, this is going to play out in a way where we Beta Read for ourselves, where we each take turns writing a chapter,

chapter '1' (three) will be written by both of us, while chapter '2' (four) will be written by Alys, and chapter '3' (five) will obviously be written by Ari - and so forth.

Feel free to give constructive criticism, and if it's just criticism at least try to put it nicely - as this is our first collaborative effort we will need pointers and all the help we can get, if you have done a collaboration story feel free to help out.

We aren't first time authors, but nonetheless we will still need help, feel free to ask as many questions as you wish - just try to keep it in one comment, please.

We wouldn't call this Ari's first rodeo in collaboration - see we met on Fanfiction.net earlier in the year before Alys made her account here on AO3.

Trust us when we say, this is a road less traveled on for the two of us - wish us luck because darn well we're gonna need all the luck we can get!

We hope you will enjoy our story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Alys' Fanfiction Account](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/14227967/LumityLover14)  
> (Ari would rather not put her Fanfiction.net account on here.)


	2. Meet The Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of this art belongs to us, all credit to the original owners - one of which we don't know, one photo belongs to Dana Terrace - creator of 'TOH'.

#1 - Luz Noceda

Dana Terrace

* * *

#2 - The Blight Kids

Owner name in top left corner.

* * *

#3 - The Dogs

Owner name at top.

Unknown Owner

Owner name in bottom left corner.

* * *

That's all there is for photos thus far - more will eventually be added if I ever manage to find them,

For Dog #1, we have Nicole - owned by Amity.

For Dog #2, we have Edmund - owned by Edric.

For Dog #3, we have Gracie - owned by Luz.

* * *

#4 - King

Free line art from Scratch, forgot who made the line art, I just colored it.

King the cat is owned by Eda and Camila.

* * *

#5 - You serious?

Everyone should know who this lovable little munchkin is! (If you don't then I am very disappointed & you're not a true fan.)

Owlbert - domesticated owl bonded with Edalyn Clawthorne.

* * *

#6 - Camilia Noceda

Dana Terrace

* * *

#7 - Willow Park

Dana Terrace

* * *

#8 - Gus Porter

Dana Terrace

(I couldn't find any human pictures of Gus and Willow.)

* * *

#9 - 'The Star Captain of the Grudgby Team' Boscha

Dana Terrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made by... Alys - LumityLover14.


	3. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not adding a summary, we aren't sure how to summarize this.

**Chapter One; A Chance First Meeting**

(This is us trying to make a stable plot line)

* * *

**Amity Blight, 1st POV**

_It's not like I want to be here, it's so mundane and normally I love school._

I just don't get it, why did Boscha have to be in my class? She's an absolute nuisance to almost everyone!

Like seriously, no joke - she's a pain in the backside, it's not funny.

**3rd POV**

The young blonde sat in her seat during yet another lecture, Boscha had been transferred to her class for some unknown reason - and god did she hate it, Boscha was a bully in every sense of the word - heck, she could be labeled as a delinquent for all Amity cared! - Mind you she does not care whatsoever.

Amity wished she was at home with her dog Nicole, the day was never boring when the two of them were together, it was always fun - but now, she was stuck in a cycle of absolute, utter boredom, and then it was only when the bell rang - signaling the end of class and the start of lunch that Amity _leapt_ right out of her seat and hurried out the door, she could hear one of her classmates yell. "FREEDOM!" As they ran past her. "No running in the halls!" Amity shouted.

When she made it to lunch she took a seat right next to her friend Willow and a twelve year old boy named Augustus - he was an advanced student who had skipped a grade or two, he was quite a likable kid, despite his quirkiness - he always talked about magic and witches, but still - he was nice to be around.

After lunch the rest of the day was _incredibly_ boring, just lectures and tests and more lectures and going over things they'd already learned - it was **absolute torture!** When will this hell end?! The final bell rang and she was out of there faster than you can say goodbye.

From the very second to the minute she made it home she already regretted going inside the house, her siblings would _not_ leave her alone, so she took Nicole out on a walk to the park - no leash required - it was nice and sunny there, with shade, and picnic tables and even an outdoor grill that ran on electricity instead of fossil fuels - her own little touch to the park, she was going to make Boiling Isles City a better place, starting with pollution.

It was then - when Amity was sitting beneath a tree and watching the clouds that Nicole started whimpering loudly. "What's wrong girl?" The blonde asked - sitting up, and then suddenly a golden retriever came running toward her - barking frantically. "What in the name of god?" Amity muttered, then she stood up and followed the dogs.

When the golden retriever stopped they were across the road from someone's house - no one really lived on the particular street so it was odd to see a light inside the house, but that was when Amity realized something was _very_ wrong - smoke rose from the rooftop and out of the windows, flames and embers flickered here and there.

What Amity didn't understand was why this dog had brought her here, so she took out a pair of binoculars that she used for birdwatching to look inside one of the windows that didn't have too much smoke.

That was when she found out the reason the dog brought her there - there, in the second story of the house, was someone who appeared to be her age - lying prone on the floor surrounded by flames, their foot was trapped beneath a fallen wooden beam.

So she did what any sane person would do and called the fire department, then she did something not so sane... Grabbed a metal ladder and propped it up against the wall of the house - the dogs were barking loudly, neither one sounding very happy with her idea, Amity climbed up the ladder and pushed the beam off the unconscious person - then she picked them up and put them over her shoulder before climbing back down the ladder.

It was then that the fire department arrived - just as the roof collapsed onto the second floor, one of the firefighters walked over to Amity. "That was both a very brave and extremely dangerous thing to do." He said, crossing his arms, then the chief walked over. "She saved a life, if she had not gone and done it the girl would have likely been crushed." He stated, placing a hand on Amity's unoccupied shoulder.

One of the firefighters who knew Amity well from the park when the electric grill had been put there offered to drive her, the unconscious girl, and the dogs to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital the unconscious brunette is quickly rushed into the emergency ward - and when the nurse said 'no dogs allowed' the firefighter retorted with... Gracie is her service dog." So the golden retriever went scampering down the hallway after her companion.

Amity and the firefighter as well as Nicole waited in the seating area, Amity was never a fidgety person but she was really worried for the girl from the fire, leaving her companion Nicole uneasy, and the woman beside her feeling tense.

Half an hour passed by before Amity was allowed inside the room that the girl had been moved into. "Is she going to be alright?" The blonde asked, sitting down beside the unconscious brunette. "My daughter is suffering from smoke inhalation and a sprained ankle, but she'll pull through. Thank you for saving her." The nurse added, the blonde was taken aback slightly - this nurse was the mother of this girl?

After goodbyes were exchanged Amity and Nicole went home, maybe, just maybe, she'd go back and check on the brunette tomorrow.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

_**WE FINALLY FINISHED IT!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started on 12/7/2020.


End file.
